Wildest dreams
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Dreams can become a reality once you believe in them. Read to find out more. (Sorry I didn't really know how to summarize this.) Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! ENJOY!


**_Hi! I've got this new one shot I have been working on. Dedicated to Titanic4life! just a warning its kind of M rated. I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose turned on her beside lamp and got out of bed and pulled her robe over. She went over to the double doors that lead her out onto the balcony. She sighed as she felt the cold air hit her. She slowly and carefully climbed over and reached the vines. As Rose climbed down a vine snapped leaving her to panic as she reach for another. As she tried to reach the other nearby vine the other one she was holding onto snapped leaving Rose to fall. Just then she landed on something soft. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm so sorry" She stood up and help up the young man up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. You see I was hanging onto the vines and they snapped"

"It's fine you don't need to explain anything. I sore you walk onto your balcony and then you started to climb down and I know it was not safe so I came just in case"

"Well thank you anyway. What your name?"

"Jack Dawson"

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater"

"Your gonna have to write that one down" He said making her laugh. "So I know it none of my business but what are you doing at this time of night escaping a lovely warm home?"

"It's going to sound silly when I tell you" She said taking a few steps towards him.

"No. Nothing to me sound silly"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else Jack?"

"Sure I know a place where we can go."

...

As they walked Rose explained to Jack why she escaped. It was because she was being forced into a loveless marriage with Cal Hockey. She knew it was dangerous territory to speak to Jack about these sort of things but she trusted him. "Is that a lake?" She said trying to see in the dark.

"Yeah. I like to come out day and night to the lake but my favourite time is at night when you can see the moonlight reflect on the water"

"It's very pretty"

Jack took a seat on the rook as did Rose. The moonlight reflect on their faces making it easier for them to look at each other. After talking about Jacks childhood and other things Jack stood up and held out his hand. "Care to join me for a swim?"

Rose hesitated for a moment. "I...I"

"Come with me" He said taking her hand in his.

"Jack wait I have to confess something" she said standing up. He turned and looked at her waiting for her confession. "I'm scared of the water. I can't swim and it could kill you if it's too cold"

"This water is not cold or anything Rose. I've know these waters for a good few years now and trust me I won't let anything happen to you I promise"

"I trust you with all my heart Jack" They smiled at each other before walking over. Jack was the first one to take his shirt off. Rose couldn't help but look at his beautiful body shinning in the moonlight. He was beyond perfect.

Jack caught her looking at him. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Are you going to get out of your night dress?"

"Oh right. Sorry" She nervously laughed. Rose undid the first three front buttons and pulled it over her head. She now stood in her bra and knickers. Jack was now also in his underwear. Rose took his hand and they walked towards the water. She dipped her toes into the water and the water temperature was fine. "The water seams perfectly fine"

"I told you" As they got further into the water Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. He held her close when she closed her eyes. "Its alright Rose"

"I know it is Jack. I trust you"

"Are you okay being here?"

"I am with you" Rose suddenly leaned in and kissed his lips. She was about to pull away until his lips kissed her back. The kiss became more passionate when Rose wrapped her legs around his waist. Rose pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face. "I never felt like this about anyone before"

"Neither have I" He kissed her again. He bit her bottom lip making her wanting him more by the minute. His lips then travelled down to her neck and she sighed in pleasure.

"Oh Jack" Jack brought his lips back to hers. Rose pulled away looking into his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jack stood up holding Rose up in his arms as they kissed. The water was now up to his waist. He carefully walked trying not to fall over. As they got out he layed her down on the dry fresh grass. She pulled him on top and they looked at each other knowing what was gonna happen next. He took her hand. They laced their fingers together. "You nervous?" He asked with a shy looking smile.

Rose looked into his eyes and she knew she could never be nervous around him. "No" She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pressed his lips to hers. "Put your hands on me Jack" She took his hand and placed it onto her breast.

They continued to kiss for a little while when Jack found the back off her bar. he undid it and Rose took it off. He then removed her knickers too. "You're so beautiful" He said before kissing her.

"your not playing fair" She smiled.

Jack looked at her confused. "what do you mean?"

"Not playing fair Jack. You have taken off my bra and knickers but you haven't removed your underwear yet" She teased him.

"oh right" Jack removed his underwear.

"now we are both even" She smiled "now take me to the stars"

"with pleasure miss Rose"

...

The next day Rose woke up in her Titanic cabin. It was all just a dream. Rose sadly sighed and got out of bed. It was such a perfect, erotic dream. "If only knights in shinning armour really did exist" She said to herself out loud.

...

Jack woke up later the usual. He had the most amazing dream ever. After having a quick bite to eat he found his best friend Fabrizio talking to a new friend. "I'm Tommy Ryan" He held out his hand.

"Jack Dawson"

"Do you make any money with your drawings?

Just before Jack could reply to Tommy's question a beautiful upper class girl, women caught his eye. It was just like the girl in his wildest dream from last night. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Rose felt as if someone was watching her every move. She looked down below decks and sore a young handsome good looking man. "Where have I seen him before?" She asked herself. She then smiled It was the man from her dream.

...

Later that evening Rose was sat at the table with her mother and Cal by her side. Both ignoring her she stood from her chair and excused herself. Rose walked to the back of the ship. She then found the man from her wildest dreams looking up at the stars smoking a cigarette. She slowly walked up to him without making any noise with her shoes. "Hello Jack" She smiled.

Jack sat up and looked behind him. His eyes lit up when her sore her stand before him. He smiled and walked over to her. "Rose? Is it really you?"

She placed both of her soft hand on the back of his neck "Yes Jack it is me"

"You were in my dream last night. How is this possible?" He laughed.

"I don't know but it's crazy how some things go right?" She laughed.

"Right" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
